


Tommy Likes it Rough

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy likes it rough, but can’t seem to convince Adam to give it to him the way he wants so he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Likes it Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“Just fuck me already,” Tommy groaned for probably the millionth time since he and Adam started fucking a year ago. 

Adam had this thing; he somehow kept mistaking Tommy for a fine piece of China that needed to be handled with care when all Tommy wanted was a nice rough fuck. 

Adam ignored him and inserted a third finger. Tommy sighed. Three. Always three fingers before Adam’s cock would go anywhere near Tommy’s ass. Tommy understood it at first. He _really_ understood. The first few times they’d had sex, even after all the prep, Tommy felt like Adam was trying to shove a rocket up his ass. Now though, Tommy missed the sweet burn when the head of Adam’s cock pushed past the rim. He whined again and ground down on Adam’s fingers. Adam stroked his hip, made a shushing noise low in his throat, and murmured nonsensically about how pretty Tommy’s hole was. 

Tommy forgot his dilemma about the time Adam’s finger nudged his prostate.

…

Adam was sleeping soundly curled around Tommy, who after their romp in the sheets was slightly more annoyed with Adam than usual. That added frustration led to an idea. It was a devious plan and it just might resolve his problem.

…

It wasn’t until three days and a handful of purchases later that Tommy was ready to put his plan into motion. He’d been anxious when they’d fallen asleep and thankfully woke before Adam. It was time. 

Tommy disentangled himself from Adam and rolled out of bed as quietly as possible. In his attempt to creep across the floor, he tripped over one of Adam’s misplaced boots and almost face-planted into the plush carpet. He cursed under his breath and let out a sigh when he looked back to see Adam hadn’t budged. Thank fuck when they were home Adam slept like the dead. Tommy finally made it to the bathroom in one piece and grabbed the lube. With one foot propped up on the toilet he made swift work of spilling a small amount of the slick substance on his fingers. Two slippery fingers pressed inside himself with practiced ease and just as quick he withdrew them. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy to take Adam’s cock like this, but Tommy craved the burn. He needed it rough and with Adam being the paranoid lover he was, the only way Tommy was going to get it was by taking what he wanted.

With that in mind he really needed to hurry. If Adam woke before his plan was complete, it was hard telling when he would be able to catch him by surprise again. 

…

Some days Tommy was glad his mom insisted on making him go to camp all those years ago. As Tommy surveyed the intricate knots that imprisoned Adam in his own bed, he definitely knew this was one of those days.

Tommy slid into bed beside Adam, a smirk playing on his lips. He curled as close to Adam as possible, Adam’s skin was sleep-warmed and still Adam slept on. 

“Baby,” Tommy whispered.

Adam murmured something unintelligible.

Tommy laughed softly and licked at the seal of Adam’s lips. Adam’s dark lashes fluttered and he opened up allowing Tommy entry. The kiss was slow and languid, Adam’s body still slack with sleep. Tommy took full advantage and threw a leg across Adam’s torso never releasing Adam’s lips. When Tommy pulled away Adam finally opened his eyes. It was about that time that Tommy saw the flicker of realization in Adam’s eyes. Adam tested his bonds and then looked up at Tommy quizzically. 

“Umm?” Adam questioned.

“This morning we’re doing it my way,” Tommy supplied, his lips turning up into a Cheshire smile.

Tommy ground down into Adam’s morning wood and Adam’s hips twitched. Tommy reached around, gripped Adam’s cock, and wiggled his hips until the head of Adam’s dick pressed firmly against his hole. 

“You… lube.” 

“Already done it. Want it rough. Been fucking trying to get you to give me what I wanted for months.”

Before Adam could protest Tommy was bearing down, the sweet ache of his hole opening up to accommodate Adam’s girth. He squeezed his eyes shut, the thickest point of Adam’s dick stretching him wide and the burn that accompanied it took the breath from his lungs. 

“Tommy, fuck! Baby slow down,” Adam huffed and tugged at his bonds. 

Tommy’s eyelashes fluttered for a moment before he could focus on Adam’s face. He blatantly ignored Adam’s protest and sunk down until he was fully seated; Adam’s cock left him full and needy. Tommy raked his nails down Adam’s chest and finally rested his palms at Adam’s ribs. He took a deep breath and rose up letting Adam’s shaft slide almost free of his body before sinking back down. Again and again in quick succession, not the smooth slide of their normal lovemaking, but a delicious pull and drag of skin that left Tommy whining. Adam was silent, other than the shocked doe eyes he kept giving Tommy and the occasional groan about how tight Tommy was even after all these months. 

Tommy would’ve preened like a peacock for getting his way if not for the fact that he knew just from the burn that radiated from his middle that it was going to be over far to soon. A shift of his hips changed the angle and Adam’s cock brushed his prostate every time he impaled himself on his lover’s length. Minutes passed, Tommy’s body tightened and tensed with need. It was the desperate whine from Adam and his stubbornness as he somehow managed to get the leverage to thrust up into Tommy that ended it all. That one small action brought about a delicious chain of events. Tommy cried out, his untouched dick spilling on Adam’s chest and Tommy fell forward in a boneless heap, his lips met Adam’s in a messy kiss as Adam writhed beneath him, caught up in his own release. 

The sounds of heavy breathing were the only thing that could be heard for several minutes and then finally Adam’s voice brought Tommy from the haze. “You gonna untie me now?”

“Mmm, maybe,” replied Tommy.

“If you untie me, I’ll lick my come from your pretty abused hole. It needs some attention since you seem to insist on wanting it rough.”

“Yeah, I’ll totally take you up on that when I can move again, and I don’t see you complaining about being woke up like this.”

“Next time, you really don’t need to tie me up. You’ve proved that your tight little hole can take me without all the prepping I’ve insisted on.”

Tommy grinned and kissed Adam soundly for a moment before pulling away. “As long as next time you promise to fuck me into the mattress, I think we have an understanding.”

“I think I can make the sacrifice,” said Adam. 

Without a word, Tommy carefully rose up on his haunches and slid Adam’s dick from his body. Tommy scrambled off the bed on jelly legs and began the process of untying. In minutes he would be straddling Adam’s face, Adam’s tongue licking inside him, but now he was soaking up the fact that he’d gotten his way. He smiled to himself. His plan was totally a roaring success.


End file.
